ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Problem
Snow Problem is the 7th episode in Season 1 and the seventh episode overall of the series, I Didn't Do It. Plot When Logan finds a great “cheap-on” coupon rate for a ski chalet, the five pals head to the slopes but soon discover why the cabin was such a steal, because it was actually a vore dragon. Story The gang appears to be at Rumble Juice and Logan tells the others to check out what he found on the internet, Lindy says that it's hilarious when people step on rakes. Logan then shows Lindy a video of Bob stepping on a rake and says that he found the most awesome coupon deal. Everyone moans and Delia tells Logan that he picks up the absolute best..., laughs then says that his coupons stink. The scene then goes to flashbacks of his bad coupons that he has gotten in the past. Logan then declares that this one is different and explains the coupon deal of a deluxe, two nights ski cabin right on Mount Racine. Lindy thinks that the pictures look good and that nobody loves snowboarding more than she does, Jasmine says that no one loves snowboarders more than she does as they're at the top of her Dude Pyramid. Garrett tunes in and says that they're parents aren't going to let them go on their own, Delia then suggests making it look like an alien abduction and Lindy then suggests actually asking for permission. Logan agrees but then says that it didn't work the first time he tried it. Lindy says that their parents weren't going to let him sell his organs to buy a monkey butler and the scene changes. The scene changes to the gang in the ski cabin and Logan asking what's wrong with the place - nothing! Garrett comes downstairs just from inspecting the bathroom and gives it positive feedback. Delia thinks that the place is beautiful and peaceful until a loud noise makes her have to repeat herself. Logan finds out that it's from the snowmaker and tells everyone to think about the positives. A skier then crashes into the cabin and Lindy says that it's still better than the sushi. Lindy spots Delia reading a book and asks her if she's just going to read all day. Jasmine then runs down the stairs screaming and Lindy then asks what's wrong. She tells Lindy that she left her makeup bag at home and Garrett rolls his eyes. Lindy comforts Jasmine and tells her that it's not the end of the world and Jasmine says that she can just use hers. Lindy tells Jasmine that she didn't bring any and Jasmine then wonders why they are friends. She then asks Delia for makeup and Delia tells her than she's naturally beautiful. Lindy explains that she doesn't need make up for snowboarding and Jasmine says that she needs it for snowboarders and that she wouldn't go outside without clothes, makeup is the clothes of the face and that she cannot go outside face naked. Lindy says that it's not all about boys and Jasmine wonders why they're friends again. She then goes upstairs to add color to her cheeks and that her nose will run to give her a nice glow. Bob, Logan, and Nora come in and Bob can't wait to hit the slopes, Nora says that he will because they are going antiquing. He then watches Logan trying to light the fire and Bob says that it's a job for the man of the house. After Bob and Nora leave, Logan tells Garrett to go hit the slopes with him and Garrett tries to make up an excuse but Logan then realizes that he can't snowboard. Garrett then tells Logan that he came to get rid of his fears and to toughen up. He then tells Logan that it's been tough. In the next scene, Lindy and Garrett are outside getting ready to snowboard. Lindy tries to reassure Garrett saying that it's perfectly safe. Garrett then wonders why they call it the Bunny Slope as it is very intimidating. Lindy tells Garrett to enjoy his private lesson and that she's going to head off to the expert slopes. Dash then comes up to them and introduces himself. He then asks him who wants to learn how to snowboard, Garrett says that he is but Lindy pushes him and tells Dash that she's a hopeless beginner and for him to teach her. Delia and Jasmine are back at the cabin and Jasmine asks her whether she got the hat from Forever 1821. Delia says that she really found it on the coat rack then asks Jasmine if she's really not going snowboarding and that she doesn't need makeup, she just needs confidence. Jasmine says that Confidence was the name of her favorite lipstick. Delia says that it's all in her head and that she doesn't even look different without makeup. Logan comes in and says hey to Delia and asks her who's the dude, Jasmine gets up and Logan says that he's just kidding. His cellphone rings and Bob picks up saying that they are trapped inside an antique store and they don't know when they are going to get back to the cabin. Logan says "That's cool" and Bob says that it's not because he needs someone to step up and be responsible. Logan says "I'm your man!" and Bob tells him to put Lindy on the phone. Logan then gets offended and says that he's responsible, Bob reminds him of the monkey butler. He then asks how he's going to prove that he's responsible if no one gives him a chance. Bob then says that he is ready because he's had a good, strong male role model and that he'll call him later. At the Bunny Slope, Dash tells Lindy to practice on her balance and that he'll be right back. Lindy tells him to dash back. Garrett then asks Lindy "What exactly do you think you're doing?", Lindy says that she's crushing on a really cute guy. Thinking that she was talking about him, Garrett says that he appreciates that but he thinks it's best for them to just stay friends. He then wonders whether it's supposed to be his lesson since he's the beginner, Lindy says that for all Dash knows, she's a beginner too and tries to get Garrett to keep a secret. Garrett says that he cannot do it because every time he does it he keeps overcompensating and words keep spilling out of his mouth. Dash returns and asks how his two beginners are doing, Lindy looks at Garrett and he shouts that they are doing great and that they are two beginners. Lindy throws a snowball at him and almost loses her balance but Dash catches her. Dash then teaches Lindy how to stop and Garrett then begins to snowboard down the slope. Delia asks Logan if he should be messing with the fire and Logan tells Delia that he's authorized because his dad left him in charge and that he's the man of the house. Delia questions him and says that she has more hair on her legs than he does. Jasmine says that she wouldn't brag about it. Logan tells Delia that he's got it and to get back to her romance novel, Delia says that it's not a romance novel. Jasmine says that she can't take it anymore and says that she's going to the drug store to pick up some makeup. Logan says that she's not going anywhere on his watch because it's too dangerous. Jasmine says that she's getting makeup and goes outside. Finally, Logan makes a fire and Jasmine comes back inside, the snow blowing out his fire, saying that it's freezing and that she thought that he was going to build a fire. Dash and Lindy come back from their snow ride and Lindy says that she felt like she was on her own. Garrett comes back and asks Lindy whether she remembers him as he fell down the mountain because no one showed him how to stop. He then says that he's fine because he ran into a pudgy four-year-old who broke his fall. Dash apologizes and tells Garrett that Lindy needs a lot of help. Garrett says that she doesn't, Lindy looks at him and Garrett adds that she needs a ton of help. Dash tells them to always look where they are going and not at the board. Garrett then asks what if he doesn't know where he's going. After, Dash says to focus on Garrett and tells him to concentrate on his back foot because that's where he gets his control. Lindy then falls over and says that she sprained her ankle. Dash then says that he will get her an inflatable cast, Lindy says no and suggest staying inside with her for a while with a roaring fire and some hot cocoa and that he should come because she's too weak to hold her own cup. Dash tells Lindy that she needs that cast and that he may need to carry her down the mountain, Lindy says that he knows best. After Dash has left, Lindy gets up and tells Garrett not to tell Dash that she's not hurt, Garrett says that the last thing he needs is to keep another secret. Lindy says that he really likes him because she gave up a whole day of snowboarding for him, Garrett then asks whether it is okay to give up snowboarding for a guy and that he thought that it wasn't about boys the whole time. Lindy then tells Garrett not to tell Jasmine and Garrett then says that he isn't going to play her sick and twisted little game, Lindy then gets back on the ground and when Dash comes back Garrett tells him to hurry because she may lose a leg. At the cabin, Delia asks Logan whether he's going back on the slopes. Logan asks if she's kidding because he's got a cabin full of teenagers and that he promised his dad that he'll watch them like a hawk. Garrett and Lindy come in and Logan asks Lindy if she had fun out there, Delia calls Logan Hawk Guy and asks him if she's going to ask Lindy about the bouncy house on her leg. Logan said that he was getting to that and asks Lindy about the bouncy house on her leg. Lindy says that she's fine and that it's just an inflatable cast, Garrett says that it's inflated with lies. Lindy says that she couldn't help it and soon after Jasmine comes downstairs. Jasmine says that she's over boys and having a social life and having a face. Delia then says that she can't take it and tells her how Penelope Harkness did it by putting 'lipstick' on her face. Jasmine says okay, it's not exactly her color but it will do. She then tells Delia to Penelope her. Lindy then asks Logan whether he used fresh-cut wood, the kind that doesn't burn well but makes a lot of smoke, Logan says that he did. She then tells Garrett to open all the windows, Logan says to hold it because he's getting to that and then tells them to open the windows. After Logan opens the window, snow then comes inside. Lindy asks where Bob and Nora are and Logan explains, she then tells Logan that they were going to bring back groceries and asks him what's for dinner. Logan then asks the others for any ideas, Garrett says that he's starving. Logan goes to open the door and Delia comes inside with a raccoon. Lindy says that she's going to have some strawberries and asks for the bowl, Jasmine comes inside wearing heavy makeup, Delia then goes to cook the raccoon but Logan stops her and tells her that she's not going near the stove unsupervised. Delia then makes Logan help her, Jasmine asks what Penelope used as makeup remover and Delia says a hungry deer with a tongue. Jasmine asks Lindy about the slopes and whether she missed any cute guys, Lindy says that she didn't notice. Dash then knocks on the door to Garrett's chagrin, Jasmine asks Garrett who Dash is and Garrett says that he doesn't know anyone called Dash. Lindy reminds Garrett who Dash is and Jasmine asks Garrett why he's acting so weird. Garrett says that he can't keep a secret and explains to Jasmine about Lindy's crush on Dash. Jasmine says that she's so proud of Lindy and as the door knocks again, Logan offers to open it. Outside, Logan talks to Dash and asks him what he wants. Dash says that he's here to see Lindy, Logan asks what his intentions are and Dash tells him that he's here to check out her leg. Misinterpreting Logan tells him that he's not going anywhere near Lindy's leg and if he wants to see a leg check out his. Lindy tells Jasmine to hurry and Delia gives Jasmine a fireplace bellow to help Lindy put air back in her cast. Lindy tells Jasmine to stop and Dash comes in and sits down, Jasmine gives Lindy the thumbs-up sign. Dash asks Lindy about her leg and Lindy says that she's been lying there all day, Garrett says that she can say that again. Dash asks Lindy what happened to the cast, Lindy tells him that it's a really funny story. Garrett then comes clean and tells Dash everything, Dash gets mad and leaves, Lindy falls and hurts her ankle. Garrett then asks Lindy why her friend left so soon, Lindy says "Thanks a lot, Garrett!" and Garrett says that it wasn't his fault because he isn't good at keeping secrets. Lindy then apologizes to Garrett and says that she messed up his lesson because he never learned how to snowboard. Garrett says that he can learn another time but Lindy then says that he will teach him and they make up. Jasmine says that she just got the chills and Delia says that it's freezing. Delia manages to get the fire on. Bob and Nora finally return and Bob says that they had to wait six hours. Nora says that she has found the perfect antique lamp, Bob tells Nora that the kids are all in one piece and the scene goes back to the start of the episode and Nora cries for her lamp. She then asks if everyone's okay and wonders where Garrett is, he then snowboards past Bob and Nora without stopping. In the last scene, back at Rumble Juice, Delia is having her one-woman show, and Lindy begs Logan not to do any more coupon deals. The episode ends with Delia saying that DVDs are available. }} Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Recurring Cast' *Alex Kapp Horner as Nora Watson *Matt Champagne as Bob Watson 'Guest Cast' *Robert Scott Wilson as Dash *Bridger Zadina as Skier (V.O) Trivia *This is Peyton Clark and Sarah Gilman's favorite episode.Peyton's TweetSarah's Tweet *Bob Watson and Nora Watson reappear for the first time since The Pilot. *It's revealed that Logan is cheap and doesn't get very good deals. *This is the first time the gang goes on a trip, the second time is when they go to Washington D.C in In the Doghouse with the White House. Goofs *Delia claims that she doesn't wear makeup because she's a self-described natural beauty. However, in Lindylicious, Logan found a tube of lipstick in her purse while searching for notes to cheat with on his report on the Odyssey, although it's possible that her mother made her carry that tube. International premieres *June 8, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *June 13, 2014 (UK & Ireland) *June 18, 2014 (Australia & New Zealand) *June 27, 2014 (Spain & Portugal) *July 19, 2014 (Poland, Middle East & Kuwait) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes I Did Do It Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Snow Problem Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Video Galleries